1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer for preparing liquid crystal alignment layer, more specifically, to a polymer in which coumarin, a photo-reactive molecule, is grafted onto a polyimide for preparing liquid crystal alignment layer which has a superior alignment property and an excellent thermal stability in photo-alignment, a process for preparing the said grafted polymer, a process for preparing liquid crystal alignment layer by employing the said grafted polymer, and a liquid crystal alignment layer prepared by the process.
2. Description of Related Technology
Liquid crystal displays(xe2x80x9cLCDsxe2x80x9d) have been widely used in laptop computers and car navigation systems, since they are light and small compared to the conventional cathode ray tubes. Further, the recent increased demand for large monitors as well as the advantages of the lightness and thinness of liquid crystal displays leads the use of LCD to desktop monitors.
Most LCDs are thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays(TFT-LCD), in which the light from a fluorescence lamp is incident on a liquid crystal panel by a reflection or dispersion device, and the incident ray is passed through or intercepted by the liquid crystal layer, of which birefringence is changed depending on the voltage controlled by the thin film transistor(TFT) to display an image. The liquid crystal panel consists of two glass plates filled with twisted nematic liquid crystals between the plates: One glass plate upon which the light is incident, comprises a thin film transistor, pixel made of indium tin oxide(ITO) and a liquid crystal alignment layer, while the other glass plate is equipped with a color filter and coated with a liquid crystal alignment layer. A polarizer is attached to the outside of both of the two glass plates. The liquid crystal alignment layer with liquid crystals is aligned in a parallel and perpendicular manner against the surface of the plate, where the liquid crystals are mechanically contacted by a rubbing method using a soft cotton or nylon velvet to a plate coated with polymers. However, the liquid crystal alignment by the rubbing method is less satisfactory in the senses of a breakage of thin film transistor, a cross-track-short due to static charge build-up and an increase of inferior quality products caused by a dust.
To overcome these shortcomings of the rubbing method, several non-contact methods for aligning liquid crystals have been studied. Among the methods, a photo-alignment method that aligns liquid crystals by means of photo irradiation to prepare a liquid crystal alignment layer, employs polymers aligning liquid crystals by means of photo-dimerization, photo-isomerization and photodecomposition, respectively. However, the polymers have revealed defects such that they require a long period of photoirradiation due to a slow photoreaction or bring a low pretilt angle so the polymers are not practically employed and manufactured into a liquid crystal alignment layer.
Under the circumstances, there are strong reasons for exploring and developing an alternative polymer which can overcome the said problems for preparing a liquid crystal alignment layer.
The present inventors have made an effort to develop a novel polymer to overcome the defects of the conventional polymers employed for a photo-alignment method, and grafted a coumarin compound which exhibits a superior alignment property even by short photo irradiation onto a polyimide possessing an excellent thermal stability to prepare a polymer, and found that a liquid crystal alignment layer prepared by employing the said polymer has superior alignment property and thermal stability.
The first object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a polymer in which a coumarin compound is grafted onto a polyimide for preparing liquid crystal alignment layer. The second object of the invention is to provide a process for preparing the said grafted polymer. The third object of the invention is to provide a process for preparing liquid crystal alignment layer by employing the said grafted polymer. The fourth object of the invention is to provide a liquid crystal alignment layer prepared by the said process.
One aspect of the present invention provides a polymer comprising a polyimide backbone and a coumarin grafted onto the backbone. The polymer has a molecular weight from 10 to 300 kDa. The coumarin is one or more selected from the group consisting of 7-hydroxycoumarin, 7-(2-hydroxyethoxy)coumarin, 7-(6-hydroxyhexyloxy)coumarin, and compounds represented as a general formula (I): 
wherein m is an integer of 0 to 3, and n is an integer of 0 to 10. The polyimide is one or more selected from the group consisting of poly(4,4xe2x80x2-(hexafluoroisopropylidene)diphthalic anhydride-3,5-diaminobenzoic acid), poly(pyromellitic dianhydride-3,5-diaminobenzoic acid), poly(1,2,3,4-cyclobutane tetracarboxylic acid-3,5-diaminobenzoic acid), poly(2,2-bis(3,4-dicarboxylphenyl)hexafluoropropane dianhydride-3,5-diaminobenzoic acid), poly(pyromellitic dianhydride-4,4xe2x80x2-oxydiamine), poly(pyromellitic dianhydride-2,2-bis[4-(4-aminophenoxy)phenyl]-hexafluoropropane), poly(pyromellitic dianhydride-2,2-bis(4-aminophenoxyphenyl)propane), poly(1,2,3,4-cyclobutane tetracarboxylic acid-4,4xe2x80x2-oxydiamine), poly(1,2,3,4-cyclobutane tetracarboxylic acid-2,2-bis[4-(4-aminophenoxy)phenyl]-hexafluoropropane), poly(1,2,3,4-cyclobutane tetracarboxylic acid-2,2-bis(4-aminophenoxyphenyl)propane), poly(2,2-bis(3,4-dicarboxylphenyl)hexafluoropropane dianhydride-4,4xe2x80x2-oxydiamine), poly(2,2-bis(3,4-dicarboxylphenyl)hexafluoropropane dianhydride-2,2-bis[4-(4-aminophenoxy)phenyl]-hexafluoropropane), and poly(2,2-bis(3,4-dicarboxylphenyl)hexafluoropropane dianhydride-2,2-bis(4-aminophenoxyphenyl)propane). A graft ratio of the polymer is from 30 to 100%.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a device for use in a liquid crystal panel comprising: a transparent plate having a surface, and a layer of the above-discussed polymer on the surface.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a liquid composition for use in manufacturing a liquid crystal alignment layer, the liquid composition comprising an organic solution and the above-discussed polymer dissolved in the organic solution. The organic solution comprises N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone. The polymer is dissolved at a concentration from 1 to 5% (w/w).
A further aspect of the present invention provides a process for preparing a polymer, which comprises a polyimide backbone and a coumarin grafted onto the backbone, the process comprising: mixing a coumarin compound with a polyimide to provide a mixture; dissolving the mixture in a solvent to provide a liquid mixture; and stirring the liquid mixture so as to produce a polyimide grafted with the coumarin. The coumarin compound is selected from the group consisting of 7-hydroxycoumarin, 7-(2-hydroxyethoxy)coumarin, 7-(6-hydroxyhexyloxy)coumarin, compounds represented as a general formula (I), and mixtures thereof: 
wherein m is an integer of 0 to 3, and n is an integer of 0 to 10. The polyimide is one or more selected from the group consisting of poly(4,4xe2x80x2-(hexafluoroisopropylidene)diphthalic anhydride-3,5-diaminobenzoic acid), poly(pyromellitic dianhydride-3,5-diaminobenzoic acid), poly(1,2,3,4-cyclobutane tetracarboxylic acid-3,5-diaminobenzoic acid), poly(2,2-bis(3,4-dicarboxylphenyl)hexafluoropropane dianhydride-3,5-diaminobenzoic acid), poly(pyromellitic dianhydride-4,4xe2x80x2-oxydiamine), poly(pyromellitic dianhydride-2,2-bis[4-(4-aminophenoxy)phenyl]-hexafluoropropane), poly(pyromellitic dianhydride-2,2-bis(4-aminophenoxyphenyl)propane), poly(1,2,3,4-cyclobutane tetracarboxylic acid-4,4xe2x80x2-oxydiamine), poly(1,2,3,4-cyclobutane tetracarboxylic acid-2,2-bis[4-(4-aminophenoxy)phenyl]-hexafluoropropane), poly(1,2,3,4-cyclobutane tetracarboxylic acid-2,2-bis(4-aminophenoxyphenyl)propane), poly(2,2-bis(3,4-dicarboxylphenyl)hexafluoropropane dianhydride-4,4xe2x80x2-oxydiamine), poly(2,2-bis(3,4-dicarboxylphenyl)hexafluoropropane dianhydride-2,2-bis[4-(4-aminophenoxy)phenyl]-hexafluoropropane), and poly(2,2-bis(3,4-dicarboxylphenyl)hexafluoropropane dianhydride-2,2-bis(4-aminophenoxyphenyl)propane). The polyimide has a molecular weight from 10 to 300 kDa. The solvent is dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO). The process further comprises adding a catalyst to the liquid mixture. The catalyst comprises thionyl chloride. The coumarin and polyimide are mixed at a weight ratio of from 0.3:2 to 1:2. The stirring continues for 3 to 5 hours under an environment of N2 gas. The stirring is conducted at a temperature of 50 to 70xc2x0 C.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a grafted polymer prepared by the above-discussed process. The coumarin compound is grafted by a graft ratio of 30 to 100%.
A still further aspect of the present invention provides a process for preparing a liquid crystal alignment layer, comprising: dissolving the polymer prepared by the above-discussed process in a solvent to provide a polymer solution; coating the solution onto a transparent plate; and evaporating the solvent from the solution, thereby providing a liquid crystal alignment layer. The solvent comprises N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone. The concentration of the grafted polymer in the polymer solution is from 1 to 5% (w/w). A still further aspect of the present invention provides a liquid crystal alignment layer prepared by the process.
The polymer of the present invention is prepared by a process in which a coumarin compound is grafted onto a polyimide, prepared by mixing the coumarin compound with the polyimide at a weight ratio ranging from 0.3:2 to 1:2, dissolving the mixture in an organic solvent, adding a catalyst, and stirring at a temperature of 50 to 70xc2x0 C. for 3 to 5 hours under an environment of N2 gas. The organic solvent and the catalyst preferably include dimethylsulfoxide(DMSO) and thionyl chloride, respectively, and the graft ratio ranges from 30 to 100%. The coumarin compound includes 7-hydroxycoumarin, 7-(2-hydroxyethoxy)coumarin, 7-(6-hydroxyhexyloxy)coumarin, a compound of the following general formula(I) or a mixture thereofs, preferably, 7-hydroxycoumarin: 
wherein,
m is an integer of 0 to 3; and,
n is an integer of 0 to 10.
Meanwhile, the polyimide includes poly(4,4xe2x80x2-(hexafluoroisopropylidene)diphthalic anhydride-3,5-diaminobenzoic acid), poly(pyromellitic dianhydride-3,5-diaminobenzoic acid), poly(1,2,3,4-cyclobutane tetracarboxylic acid-3,5-diaminobenzoic acid), poly(2,2-bis(3,4-dicarboxylphenyl)hexafluoropropane dianhydride-3,5-diaminobenzoic acid), poly(pyromellitic dianhydride-4,4xe2x80x2-oxydiamine), a poly(pyromellitic dianhydride-2,2-bis[4-(4-aminophenoxy)phenyl]-hexafluoropropane), poly(pyromellitic dianhydride-2,2-bis(4-aminophenoxyphenyl)propane), poly(1,2,3,4-cyclobutane tetracarboxylic acid-4,4xe2x80x2-oxydiamine), poly(1,2,3,4-cyclobutane tetracarboxylic acid-2,2-bis[4-(4-aminophenoxy)phenyl]-hexafluoropropane), poly(1,2,3,4-cyclobutane tetracarboxylic acid-2,2-bis(4-aminophenoxyphenyl)propane), poly(2,2-bis(3,4-dicarboxylphenyl)hexafluoropropane dianhydride-4,4xe2x80x2-oxydiamine), poly(2,2-bis(3,4-dicarboxylphenyl)hexafluoropropane dianhydride-2,2-bis[4-(4-aminophenoxy)phenyl]-hexafluoropropane) or poly(2,2-bis(3,4-dicarboxylphenyl)hexafluoropropane dianhydride-2,2-bis(4-aminophenoxyphenyl)propane) of which molecular weight is 10 to 300 kDa, most preferably, poly(4,4xe2x80x2-(hexafluoroisopropylidene)diphthalic anhydride-3,5-diaminobenzoic acid).
The process for preparing a liquid crystal alignment layer by employing the said polymer in which a coumarin compound is grafted onto a polyimide comprises the steps of dissolving the grafted polymer in an organic solvent, spin-coating the solution onto a glass plate, and evaporating the solvent: wherein, the organic solvent preferably includes N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone and the concentration of the grafted polymer is preferably 1 to 5% (w/w).
The present invention is further illustrated by the following examples, which should not be taken to limit the scope of the invention.